Rozdział 2: Stara Pieśń
(Chapter 2: The Old Song) - Drugi rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek (Muzyka rozpoczynająca rozdział) Henry przebudza się po upadku. Jego wizja jest zaburzona przez atrament, który powoli schodzi. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 01.ogg|'' ]]" powie Henry, po czym otrząśnie się i wstanie. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 02.ogg| ]]", dokończy. Jesteśmy w tym sam pomieszczeniu, do którego zaszedł Henry wcześniej. Droga, którą tu przybyliśmy dalej, jest zawalona. Musimy znaleźć inne wyjście. Musimy wziąć siekierę opartą o jedną z trumien, pozbyć się desek blokujących drzwi i ruszyć nimi w dalszą drogę. Schodząc po schodach, jedna z desek prawie nie spadnie nam na głowę. Następnie wkroczymy do pomieszczenia, w którego zakątku na dziwnym znaku na ziemi będą znajdować się kolejne dwie trumny. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 03.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, będąc już w tym pomieszczeniu. W pomieszczeniu znajduj się też kaseta Sammy'ego, w której mówi on: "[[Media:DIA SammyC2 Audio Diarry 01.ogg| ]]". Gdy kaseta się wyłączy, a my nie odejdziemy za daleko od kasety, usłyszymy jeszcze dodatkowy głos Sammy'ego, powtarzającego ostatni wers kasety "[[Media:DIA SammyC2 01.ogg| ]]". Idąc dalej, natrafiamy na korytarz zalany atramentem. Gdy będziemy w połowie drogi przez niego, spostrzeżemy postać przechadzającą się korytarzem przed nami. Jest to Sammy, mówiący swój stały frazes "[[Media:DIA Sammy 01.ogg| ]]". Henry nie wiedząc, kim ta postać jest, zapyta "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 04.ogg| ]]". Sammy jednak będzie go ignorował. Dochodząc do końca korytarza i patrząc w lewo, zauważymy, że Sammy gdzieś zniknął. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 05.ogg| ]]" powie henry z niedowierzaniem. Kierując się w drugą stronę, dostaniemy się do zamkniętej bramy. Podchodząc do przełącznika, Henry powie: "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 06.ogg| ]]". Potrzebujemy znaleźć 3 przyciski. Jeden z nich jest stosunkowo niedaleko, bo między regałami szafki z wieloma zupami bekonowymi, tam, gdzie szedł Sammy. Drugi i trzeci znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z trumnami i kasetą. Jeden jest niedaleko trumien, a drugi między plakatem "Train Truble" a krzesłem. Wystarczy tylko otworzyć skrzyneczki zabezpieczające i wcisnąć guziki. Po odnalezieniu wszystkich guzików i wciśnięciu ich, musimy wrócić się i unieść bramę. Wystarczy jedynie przeciągnąć przełącznik i brama zaczyna się unosić. Gdy brama się podniesie, ujrzymy zabarykadowane wejście, za nimi zapali się światło oświecające je oraz usłyszymy dziwny ryk. Musimy iść dalej. Naszym zadaniem jest teraz utorować sobie drogę do departamentu muzycznego za pomocą siekiery. Gdy Henry tam wejdzie, odezwie się słowami "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 07.ogg| ]]". Niedaleko dostrzeżemy kasetę Sammy'ego, w które powie on nam: "[[Media:DIA SAM Diary Distractions 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Idąc dalej do wnęki od strony kasety, dotrzemy do przedsionka i zamkniętych drzwi. Idąc do drugiej wnęki, natkniemy się na schody i drzwi na ścianie sąsiadującej ze ścianą, na której znajduje się plakat z Alice. Drzwi są również zamknięte. Idąc po schodach do góry, wstąpimy do budki z projektorem. Na dole niestety nie dostrzeżemy na razie nic. Możemy za to posłuchać, co ma nam do powiedzenia Norman w swojej kasecie: "[[Media:DIA NOR Diary Projectionist 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Wychodząc z butki z projektorem, spostrzeżemy jeszcze jedno przejście podpisane "stairs". Wchodząc do niego, zauważymy wyjście, lecz zalane. Henry odezwie się słowami "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 08.ogg| ]]". Musimy teraz znaleźć, gdzieś pompę. Najpierw jednak oświetlony trochę departament. W korytarzu od wyjścia znajduje się dźwignia. Przeciągnięcie jej spowoduje uruchomienie oświetlenia w całym departamencie. Podczas wychodzenia na hol zauważymy, że jakiś odłamek atramentu spada nam na ziemię. Gdy podejdziemy do niego, okaże się, że to Poszukiwacz. Musimy go pokonać. W tle będzie nam dogrywało " " dopóki nie pokonamy wszystkich naszych oponentów. W sumie będzie ich 7. Gdy ich pokonamy, otworzy się pobliska brama oraz zacznie nam grać " ". Udając się teraz do drzwi niedaleko plakatu Alice, dostaniemy się do pokoju ze stołem do bilarda. Możemy w niego spokojnie zagrać. Możemy też teraz udać się do drugiego zablokowanego pomieszczenia w pierwszej wnęce od strony kasety. Wejdziemy wtedy do pokoju orkiestry. Znajduje się tu 9 krzeseł i 5 instrumentów: banjo, perkusja, skrzypce i wiolonczela na scenie i w oddali pianino. Koło pianina leży kaseta Susie, w której możemy usłyszeć "[[Media:DIA SUS Diary New Voice Actress 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Niedaleko jest też budka do nagrywania wokalu. Jest bardzo dobrze doświetlona, ma mikrofon oraz 2 pulpity. Na lewo od niej jest brama oświetlana pulsującym światłem. U góry obok budki z projektorem możemy dostrzec te drugie pomieszczenie, drugi balkonik, z którego wygląda do nas wycinka Bendy'ego. Udajmy się teraz przez bramę, która otworzyła nam nową drogę. Pierwsze drzwi na prawo prowadzą do pokoju z organami, na których można grać. Naprzeciwko tego pokoju jest korytarz, prowadzący do izby chorych. Niestety jest na razie zalany. Drugie drzwi na prawo prowadzą do pokoju kompozytorów. Znajdują się w nim dwa stanowiska. Idąc dalej korytarzem, dostrzeżemy zamknięty schowek po prawej stronie oraz przez szybę w biurze Sammy'ego - operator pompy. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 09.ogg| ]]" powie henry. Rzeczywiście. Nie dostaniemy się do biura, gdyż wyciek z dwóch rur blokuje nam możliwość wejścia. Posłuchajmy więc, co ma nam Wally do powiedzenia w swojej kasecie: "[[Media:DIA WAL Diary Lost Keys 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Z kasety dowiadujemy się o tym, że Wally'emu gdzieś zapodziały się klucze i że są najprawdopodobniej w jakimś z koszy na śmieci. Musimy je teraz przeszukać. Pierwszy z nich jest pod wyświetlaczem "recording" w lewej wnęce, drugi - w pokoju orkiestry pod wystającym projektorem, trzeci - pod kasetą Sammy'ego w holu, czwarty - przy przełączniku do bramy wejściowej do departamentu muzycznego, piąty - przy plakacie z Alice i szósty - w budce z projektorem. Gdy znajdziemy już klucze, musimy wrócić do zamkniętego wcześniej schowka, otworzyć go i odsłuchać, co ma nam do powiedzenia Sammy w swoim nagraniu: " [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Intro 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Banjo 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Banjo 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Bass 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Bass 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Drum 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Drum 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Piano 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Piano 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Violin 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Violin 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Outro 01.ogg| ]]". Szukamy teraz sanktuarium Sammy'ego. Wiemy, że aby się do jego dostać, musimy odegrać ulubioną pieśń Sammy'ego. Musimy więc zapamiętać, jakie instrumenty i w jakiej kolejności wymienił Sammy w nagraniu. Udając się bezpośrednio do pokoju orkiestry, Henry powie "[[Media:DIA_CH2_HENRY_10.ogg| '']]". Musimy najpierw udać się do budki projektora, uruchomić go, wtedy zejść i odegrać pieśń, tak jak wspominał o tym Norman w swoim nagraniu. Jeśli odegramy pieśń błędnie lub nie zdążymy jej odegrać, projektor zgaśnie, a sanktuarium dalej będzie zamknięte. Jeśli odegramy poprawnie, projektor zgaśnie, a sanktuarium stanie do nas otworem. Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= |-|1.4.1.0= |-|1.4.0.4= |-|1.4.0.3= |-|1.4.0.2= |-|1.4.0.1= |-|1.4.0= |-|1.3.1.3= |-|1.3.1.2= |-|1.3.1.1= |-|1.3.0= |-|1.2.0.2= |-|1.2.0= Easter Eggi theMeatly Ink Machine Zabłąkany Bendy Fanowskie dźwięki Fanarty Horror wizja Sekretne Wiadomości Kasety Zupy Bekonowe Galeria Kategoria:Gry